The continual advancement of computer processing power is evident in the field of computer based gaming. Processor intensive video games were once available only in standalone dedicated units manufactured for use in arcades. As computer processing capabilities advanced, the price of powerful processors and associated electronics such as memory, interface chips, and displays, decreased to a level that allowed processor based games to be produced for the consumer market.
Processor based games are commonly available for use in conjunction with general purpose computers, such as a personal computer (PC). Additionally, processor based games are commonly available for execution on dedicated gaming platforms, commonly referred to a console systems. More recently, processor based games are available for execution on portable gaming platforms.
Portable processing units, such as portable gaming platforms, may be miniaturized versions of console systems. Portable gaming platforms can integrate substantially all of the functionality of console systems in a small, portable form factor. Portable gaming platforms can include one or more controls, and typically include a display. Other portable processing units, such as handheld computing devices, cordless or cellular telephones, and personal digital assistants typically have limited gaming capabilities.
Arcade units are typically configured to provide a single game, and are typically not easily reconfigurable. However, platforms such as general purpose computers, console systems, and portable gaming platforms typically can be reconfigured to perform different games merely by executing different software. The software can be supplied on a disc, magnetic media, memory, or some other storage media or combination of storage media. The platforms can be reconfigured by executing the software corresponding to the desired game.
As processor based games migrated from arcade units to console systems, manufacturers of the console systems attempted to emulate the arcade units by recreating the look and feel of the game. However, because console games are configured to support multiple game applications, the controllers associated with console games are typically generic, and do not precisely duplicate the controls of arcade games.
Similarly, PCs typically operate using input devices such as a keyboard in combination with a pointing device, such as a computer mouse. Such input devices likely do not even remotely duplicate the controls available on an arcade unit. However, PCs typically have one or more input ports, which may be labeled as game ports, that can be configured to accept accessories that can more closely resemble arcade unit controls.
Console systems implement increasingly powerful processors and the games or applications that can be executed on them become increasingly complex. The progression of games does not follow the historic path of arcade unit to console system. Indeed, the console system often represents the original platform on which a game is played.
The most popular games are often reconfigured for execution on portable processing units, and more particularly, on portable gaming units. However, the small physical size of typically portable processing units presents issues relating to duplicating the look and feel of games that are originally designed for execution on a console system.
The portable gaming unit often dedicates a majority of the user interface to a display unit. The user interface typically includes the controls. However, because of space limitations, the controls of a portable gaming unit often do not duplicate those found on a console system or control accessories available for a PC. At the very least, the controls of a portable gaming unit are physically smaller than controls on the other gaming platforms. Often, different control sets are implemented in to portable gaming units. Thus, it is difficult to duplicate the player experience for a game ported from a console system to a portable gaming unit.
Additionally, the controls of a portable gaming unit are typically built into the unit and are not user serviceable. The controls of portable gaming units typically are subjected to an intense working cycle. However, the user is unable to purchase a new control accessory as can be done for a typical console system.
The relationship of the controls to the display on a portable gaming unit may not be optimized for many users. However, because the position of the controls and display are fixed, the user is unable to adjust the configuration for user preferences.
Therefore, there are many issues with portable gaming units that are not found in console systems. However, as the processing power available in portable gaming units improves, portable gaming units will be able to execute increasingly complex applications. There is a strong likelihood that such portable gaming units will continue to be popular.